


Green Jacket

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters the Origin | Pokemon Origins, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, gramps notice me, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green tries a new way to get Gramps to remember his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> IDK IF THIS IS THE FIRST FIC OF THE NEW ANIME BUT IF IT IS I AM SO SORRY FOR MAKING IT AN ANGST FIC

Gramps always forgot Green’s name. Daisy said it was just a quirk of old age and please stop throwing tantrums at our loving grandpa who took us in after  _that_ , but it was pretty easy for her to say that when she didn’t have to watch Gramps always fumbling for a second over her name but never pausing over her kinda best friend’s.

Red was infuriatingly  _not better than Green_. His hair wasn’t as cool as Green’s and his clothes were  _stupid_. He wore so much red it was like he needed the constant reminder of his name — and he was dumb enough to need it.

Maybe that was it.

Maybe Gramps saw the colour and  _he_  was reminded of Red’s name.

Green didn’t need reminding of his name, but Gramps  _did_ , and he needed to remember Green’s name cos Green was gonna be Champion soon.

So Green, against his better fashion judgements, bought a green jacket. It was the most tasteful and appropriate one. Daisy said it was cool to his face and adorable behind his back. Red didn’t say anything, but he did smirk, the bastard.

They didn’t matter, though.

Green wore it to the lab on the day the new aides arrived so Gramps would have to introduce him. He stood by Gramps’ side, anticipating the moment when he’d  _finally_  remember, because there was no way he’d have a casual slip when Green was  _wearing_  his name, that was just…

"Ah, yes, this is my grandson, erm…"

Green didn’t know why he’d expected better. It was stupid. The whole thing was stupid. Gramps was stupid.

"Green," he hissed.

"Oh, like your jacket, huh," the aide realised. He chuckled. "Clever."

The aide never forgot Green’s name. Maybe others wouldn’t either. Everybody would remember Green except his own grandpa.

Maybe after he proved himself by becoming Champion…


End file.
